


Senseless

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And every other sense less, Blindness, M/M, Muteness, endgame spoilers, lots of sad and cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The abnormality of it all left Hinata wondering just why these things were happening, just why he had to stay up late into the night in frustration. But as for Komaeda, he could simply fall asleep blaming it all on his bad luck, outweighing the fortune of his requited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

Taste was the first to go. It was when Hinata had fed him some of his homemade curry that Komaeda realized there was no spiciness - just a taste as plain as water. He hadn’t regarded it as a serious issue, and in any case he rarely ate.

He started to worry when he woke up with a sore throat. Coughing proved to be useless; he still couldn’t get a single word out. Explaining the situation to Hinata took many gestures, frustrated sighs, and ended with Komaeda having to use his ugly handwriting to communicate. They waited a week for his voice to return, hopeful. It never came. The others were callously relieved. No more of that nonsense, no more insanity, no more hope! Komaeda ignored them, as he always had.

He woke up a few months later to darkness. Stretched his arms, rubbed his eyelids, blinked once, twice, three times, four. Nothing. He gently nudged the pile of sheets beside him, with a groggy _What is it?_ in reply. Hinata turned to find his heart sinking. Cloudy gray eyes, dull pupils that had been covered by a thin veil, staring blankly. Leading him around by hand was painfully slow, and his ugly handwriting became more and more incoherent with every day that Komaeda forgot what words looked like. When he cried, tears fell out of those bleak eyes like rain. Everyday it poured. 

Another few months rendered sound nonexistent. Hinata called him to dinner but Komaeda heard only the voices in his head that he had long forgotten. _Is this what you’re really like? Have you been deceiving us all this time? Let’s kill this weirdo! He’s gone all quiet… Have you forgotten? Or are you just pretending to? What’s wrong with you?_ **What you’re really like deceiving forgotten quiet are you just pretending kill gone all this time forget kill pretending wrong quiet weirdo deceive lies pretending gone what’s _wrong?_** Hinata came back to the room, touched Komaeda’s cold skin. The sensation of something, anything caused Komaeda to reach out, a weak whimper escaping his lips. The boy, small and frail, fell into the warmth that cast away his demons, if only for a little while. Warm, soft, gentle… That was all that was left for Hinata to offer to his dear lover.

On one occasion, the others decided to visit Hinata’s home, wondering why they hadn’t seen Komaeda in so long. He scribbled into Komaeda’s shriveled hand, letter by letter, _Everyone is here to see you. Is that alright?_ A pause. Then a nod. They came in expecting… what? The same Komaeda they despised so much? Maybe through some miracle, the boy who they had first met before the deaths, before the despair, when everything was still normal? None of them expected this crippled shell of a human being. One grabbed his hand, wanting to ask if he was alright, to be struck by the stub of another as he pulled away, terrified of a touch that was not his lover’s. _It’s okay, it’s only Sonia-san. Don’t worry,_ wrote Hinata. He shook his head, trembling. Almost a year after this had all begun, Komaeda had become afraid of everything. Anything could hurt him, anyone could pretend to know him. He could be swept away in an instant, beaten or tortured, and he could do nothing. Though, he realized a few days later, isn’t that how his life had always been? With luck like his, there was absolutely nothing in his own power. Everything was out there to destroy him.

Except Hinata-kun. Hinata was warm, soft, gentle. Hinata held him at night when it was pouring, and wiped the rain away. Hinata pulled kisses out of lips that couldn’t produce words. Hinata wrapped his hand around Komaeda’s, holding steady a pencil in his grip, as the poor disabled boy wrote with his ugly handwriting:

_I miss your voice. I miss your face. I want to tell you that I love you but I can’t._

_I’m sorry. I’m really so worthless._

And the two of them wept as never before, rain clouds clashing in a fit of wailing thunder, hugging each other tight all the while. Hugging, kissing, crying. Hugging, kissing, crying. Hugging. Kissing. Crying. Night melded into moonlight, then faded into a hazy morning…

Touch was the last to go. It was when Hinata had shook him from his dreams that Komaeda realized there was nothing - just a space as empty as death. He hadn’t regarded it as anything, really, and in any case his memories were gone.

All that was left in that white-haired head was the hope that someone was still by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather OOC in my opinion, so sorry about that. Sad Komahina is the death of me.
> 
> EDIT: wow I just realized that I forgot about the sense of smell. /facepalm I'll just say that he lost it at the same time as taste, that works. Or if you really want you can think of him still being aware of Hinata's scent or something I'm sorry I'm just really stupid and forgot and I'm too lazy to write a new paragraph


End file.
